Twilight Sparkle
Dutiful and intelligent, Twilight Sparkle is obsessed with one thing: studying magic! She once studied so much, she made no time for anypony else. That is until her mentor, Princess Celestia charged her with the study of a special kind of magic--- friendship! Newly converted to the joys of having friends, she uses her knowledge and unusually powerful gift for magical spells to help her companions in Ponyville. Though sometimes she gets on her "high horse" about what's right or wrong, her eagerness to learn and lend a helping hoof endear her to her new friends in Ponyville, and when the going gets tough, her big brain and love for her friends transform her into a natural born leader! Note: This was from the official website at Hasbro.com. Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Also appeared in: *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) (only in epilogue) Statistics After 1 season: *She appeared in every episode of Season 1, which was mandatory because she was ordered by Princess Celestia to write friendship reports throughout the season. *Her episodes: The Ticket Master, Look Before You Sleep (with Applejack and Rarity), Winter Wrap Up, and Feeling Pinkie Keen (with Pinkie Pie). After 2 seasons: *She was absent in a few episodes for the first time with Season 2, but still appeared in all of Rainbow Dash's appearances until Sleepless in Ponyville (from the next season). *She made a minor appearance alone in the Cutie Mark Crusaders episode, Hearts and Hooves Day. *Her episodes: Lesson Zero and It's About Time. After 3 seasons: *While she tied with Fluttershy for the least number of episode appearances for the first time with Season 3, she made the most screen time in that season. *She remains an Alicorn Princess as of Magical Mystery Cure. *Her episodes: The Crystal Empire, parts 1 and 2 (also her first two-part story), Magic Duel, and Magical Mystery Cure. After 4 seasons: *She and Pinkie Pie appeared in all of the same episodes of Season 4. *Her permanent home is the Castle of Friendship as of Twilight's Kingdom, part 2. *Her episodes: Princess Twilight Sparkle, parts 1 and 2 (her second two-part story), Three's a Crowd (with Discord), Twilight Time (with the Cutie Mark Crusaders), Testing, Testing 1, 2, 3 (with Rainbow Dash), and Twilight's Kingdom, parts 1 and 2 (her third two-part story). After 5 seasons: *She is the only pony to appear in all of Fluttershy's appearances in Season 5. *Her episodes: Amending Fences, What About Discord? (with Discord), The Hooffields and McColts (with Fluttershy), and The Cutie Re-Mark, parts 1 and 2 (her fourth two-part story). After 6 seasons: *She and Pinkie Pie both never had any solo episodes for the first time with Season 6, as they've had too many in the first 5 seasons. *She last interacted with the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Fault in Our Cutie Marks. *Her episodes: No Second Prances (with Starlight) and Top Bolt (with Rainbow Dash). After 7 seasons: *She made a background appearance in The Perfect Pear. *She remains the only pony appearing in all episodes focusing on Spike. *Her episodes: Celestial Advice (with Princess Celestia), A Flurry of Emotions (with her niece Flurry Heart), and Once Upon a Zeppelin. Counterparts *Mario series - Princess Rosalina *Sonic the Hedgehog series - Amy Rose *Phineas and Ferb - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Gallery Twilight_Sparkle_pondering_S1E01.png|S1E01: Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie is enamored with Owlowiscious S1E24.png|S1E24: Owl's Well That Ends Well Category:Female characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic